A Change in the Air
by Natushka-86
Summary: [HoratioCalleigh] A series of Drabbles for the hc100 LJ community
1. A Change in the Air

Title: A Change in the Air

Author: Nat

Challenge: #1 - "Bosses"

Summary: Instantly she had to remind herself that this man would soon become her boss

A/N: All these are challenge drabbles for the hc100 community over at eljay. So Enjoy!

* * *

She squared her shoulders as she walked into the conference room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor, a river of gold trailing behind her with a soft swish. A delicate hand running down her blazer, smoothing unseen wrinkles.

She held the picture of professionalism, and elegance.

He stood to meet her. Hand extended.

As she grasped it, a small wave of tingles crept there way up her spine. Her eyes lifted to see the cause.

Deep soulful blue met luminous green.

For a second her breath caught, and instantly she had to remind herself that this man would soon become her boss


	2. Pink or Blue?

Title: Pink or Blue?

Author: Nat

Challenge: #2 – "Surprises"

Summary: _But really you weren't surprised_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen this fast.

They'd been officially a couple for 2 months. Unofficially sleeping together for 3 and last weekend they had moved the last box of her stuff to his apartment.

She was officially moved in.

And officially pregnant, according to the tiny pink strip that she now held in her hand.

(But really you weren't surprised, you knew, even before you brought the test, oh you knew. After your stomach refused to keep anything down this week, and then the dizzy spells the week before, oh yes, you knew.)

Suddenly the door swings open; she stares at Horatio, eyes wide, while he stares at the pink strip. Suddenly a boyish grin forms on his face and she knows everything will be ok.


	3. The Fight Song

Title: The Fight Song

Author: Nat

Challenge: #3 – "Confrontation"

Summary: _You never liked confrontation._

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you Cal"

You spin so fast that you think you might fall over.

You feel the anger rise in you from his own stupidity, it bubbles beneath the surface of your calm exterior and like a cartoon character you juggle it, trying desperately to stop it from hitting the ground and smashing into tiny pieces, letting your emotions spill fourth.

But just as you think you've caught it, and you relax, something nudges you and you watch in slow motion as it falls from your hand hitting the ground.

You never liked confrontation.

But to convenience Horatio Caine of your love for him.

You'll fight all damn night.


	4. A Treasure hunt for Gold

Title: A treasure hunt for Gold

Author: Nat

Challenge: #4 – "Phase"

Summary:_ And you always did win those treasure hunts when you were a kid_.

* * *

He has decided, it's just a phase.

A silly little phase that will eventually run its course.

A silly little phase that is just so ridiculous in nature, that he actually feels like he is 16 years old again and is about to ask Becky Louis to the school dance, the prettiest blonde in the year.

(You can't help but follow that trail of liquid gold that dangles so delicately from her head. Almost 30 years later and you're still following it.)

It's a silly little phase that's lasted 4 years, 2 months, 12 days and 40 minutes.

Deep down you hope it isn't a phase, because Calleighs a precious treasure and you always did win those treasure hunts when you were a kid.


	5. Puppy Love

Title: Puppy Love

Author: Nat

Challenge: #5 – "Adorable"

Summary: _Her eyes luminous and green, sparkled in the afternoon sun_

* * *

There was only one word he could think of, to apply to the scene in front of him.

Adorable.

Completely and utterly adorable.

Calleigh was sprawled on the ground, her hair a mess of soft curls around her. Her eyes luminous and green, sparkled in the afternoon sun, her smile bright and dazzling graced her face as the sound of her laughter echoed through his head, in turn, igniting a soft smile of his own.

Five Labrador pups continued to climb all over her. Calleigh laughed again as one of the pups licked her cheek.

His eyes moved from his wife, to the man beside him.

"We'll take them all."


	6. By Midnight and Moonlight

Title: By Midnight and Moonlight

Author: Nat

Challenge #6 - Phrase: "Tell me that you won't..."

Summary: "Horatio, tell me that you won't. Promise me you won't… "

Rating: PG for one naughty word.

* * *

You look up at him through pleading eyes, eyes that are filled with tears, the light from the moon reflecting in them. One large droplet spilled over your lashes, and tumbled down your face but you did nothing to stop it, just held onto his hands tighter.

But he was pulling away.

It's almost midnight and you're in your pajamas following Horatio down your drive way toward the hummer.

You make one last grab for him. Spinning him, you crush your lips to his. The kiss is full of love and desperation and its so bittersweet it almost fucking chokes you.

The metallic gleam of his gun shines bright under the moon.

"Horatio, tell me that you won't. Promise me you won't… "


	7. And when Everything else is Gone?

Title: And when everything else is gone?

Author: Nat

Challenge: #7 – "Sacrifices"

Summary: But you still held onto hope

* * *

You wonder how much of yourself you have to sacrifice for this job. Because at the moment you don't think you could spare anything else.

Your smile, your laugh, your heart, your soul and now your hope.

All gone.

Janet, Speed, John…

All gone.

And when your world fell apart, your one last strand that held your hope, the hope of happily ever after wasn't there.

He wasn't there.

(Ha! You laugh at yourself. He hasn't been there for a long time.)

But you still held onto hope, because that was all you had, all you need.

Suddenly the tiny flame you held went out.


	8. And you Never Really Know what you Want

Title: You never really know what you want

Author: Nat

Challenge #8 - Phrase: "You want it? You got it."

Summary: "You want it? You got it, Handsome."

* * *

Horatio stood next to Calleigh as she greedily gulped down the water. The cool liquid felt exquisite sliding down the back of her dry throat.

Horatio reached for the bottle, but Calleigh playfully slapped his hand away.

Frowning he watched her continue to drink.

They had just finished a sparring session. Bodies aching and slick with sweat, they had called it a draw.

Eyeing the bottle, and then Calleigh, Horatio reached for the bottle again, only to get a playful shove backwards.

As he came at her again, she held it out of his reach, and then with a sassy smirk she spoke, "You want it? You got it, Handsome."

Grabbing his shirt she tipped the contents of the bottle down the back of it.

Smirking proudly, she couldn't wait for Horatio to get her back.


	9. The Joys of Parenthood

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Author: Nat

Challenge #9 – Safe Return

Summary: But they were parents here, not CSI's.

* * *

Calleigh shifted her weight from foot to foot restlessly. Horatio stood just behind her, his hand on the small of her back trying to reassure her. To calm her.

It felt so unnatural to have to stand and wait outside, like civilians.

But they were parents here, not CSI's.

Glass doors flew open, and the pattering of many tiny feet filled the air.

Calleighs eyes searched the mob of small children frantically trying to seek out her daughter, her heart beating so hard in her chest.

Spotting Isabella in the crowd, she rushed forward, grabbing her daughter and sweeping her up into her arms.

Horatio moved in close next to his wife and daughter, he smiled softly.

"How was your first day of school Bell?"


	10. Summer Rain

Title: Summer Rain

Author: Nat

Challenge #10 - Stranded

Summary: They were stranded.

* * *

They were stranded.

The rain poured down upon the Hummers roof, which was parked on the side of the road.

Calleigh, her head pressed against the cool glass of her window, traced the raindrops as they trailed down the glass. Suddenly she sprang to life and jumped out of the Hummer, slamming the door behind her.

Horatio blinked, then chased after her.

"Cal! What are you doing?"

She looked at him, wet strands of hair plastered to her face, smiling brightly.

"Dance with me Handsome"

In her head, she can hear faint tunes of "Summer Rain" playing and in the rain they danced.

"Somewhere in my heart I'm always,

Dancing with you in the summer rain"


End file.
